


The Deal is Sealed

by NagitosHopefulLuck



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagitosHopefulLuck/pseuds/NagitosHopefulLuck
Summary: Shuichi comes home with the sign up sheets for Danganronpa's newest season. Kokichi does not want to join, so Shuichi convinces him to change his mind.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Deal is Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of blood in here, but nothing too much. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

A slender man walked into his bedroom, waving two pieces of paper in the air. The expression on his face was disturbing, especially to the smaller person sitting on the bed in front of him. The taller male smirked as he strided to the bed in long, determined steps. He brought one hand, the one that was not currently occupied, to the smaller male’s face, cupping it in a loving gesture. However, the smaller male saw through this facade and started to get curious about the papers. He knew better than to ask since the other male will talk about it in due time, considering the excitement on his face. Instead, the smaller boy nustled his head into the hand, enjoying its warmth, as the taller man’s expression changed. As the smaller boy’s eyes shut, the taller male leaned in closer, a blush coating his face. However, he stopped right in front of the small male’s lips, admiring the young face. The smaller boy’s eyes opened, and he was surprised at the little distance between the two men. “S-Shuichi?” He squeaked out as his face turned light pink. 

The taller man, Shuichi, closed the distance as soon as the smaller male opened his mouth. The kiss was not loving; it was filled with lust more than anything else. Shuichi slipped his tongue into the other boy’s open mouth, enjoying the small squeaks coming out of his partner, before pushing him back against the bed. The small male’s back hit the mattress with a tiny thump! Shuichi set the papers aside on a small side table before returning to the smaller boy. Said boy’s eyes shot open as his wrists were taken hostage and pinned next to his head. Kokichi tried to move his hands, but Shuichi’s grip was like iron. Meanwhile, Shuichi’s tongue rubbed against the smaller boy’s mouth, causing a few whimpers and whines that could be heard throughout the room. After a while of making out, Shuichi finally pulled back for air, but did not let go of the smaller boy’s wrists. The grip was starting to irritate the scars that littered the smaller male’s skin, but he did not mind. After all, he would do anything to make Shuichi happy. 

“I have news, Kichi.” Shuichi said after a moment of catching his breath.  
“Yes?” Kokichi, the smaller male, asked.

“Danganronpa is hosting another season, and we can sign up for it! We can finally be part of the show! Together!” Shuichi’s voice lingered on delusion at the end of his passionate statement. 

“W-What?!” Kokichi exclaimed. “You can’t be serious! We could die!” 

Shuichi laughed deliriously. “That's the whole point! We can die together Kichi!” 

“B-But what about your Uncle? He’ll get worried!” 

Shuichi’s smile never left his face, even as his words became darker. “I never cared about him. That bastard can die for all I care...but you Kichi! You are the one person I care for more than anything! Even more than Danganronpa!” 

“T-Then you would refuse to s-sign up for me?” Kokichi asked as he broke eye contact. 

Shuichi’s expression became blank at the suggestion. “You don't want to join Danganronpa…?”

“N-No…” Kokichi’s voice was barely audible but Shuichi heard it nonetheless. 

“Why? Don’t you love me Kokichi? I want to do this, so can't you support me?” Tears filled Shuichi’s eyes as he asked these questions. Kokichi immediately felt bad for hurting his boyfriend, but still did not want either of them to sign up for Danganronpa. 

“I-I’m sorry! Please don’t cry!” Kokichi’s hands were still pinned to the bed so he could not wipe his lover’s tears away as they spilled down his cheeks. 

“I would stop crying if you signed up with me.” Shuichi said as tears still slid down his face. 

“But I can’t! I’m sorry Shuichi!” Kokichi shouted in a small voice. 

Shuichi stopped crying as his face became blank once more. He seemed to be deep in thought and he unconsciously tightened his grip around Kokichi’s wrists. The smaller boy flinched at the pain but did not object. Shuichi loosened his grip as he realized it was hurting his lover. However, an idea suddenly popped into his head as he thought of a way to convince his boyfriend. “How about I convince you to sign up with me?” 

“Umm, okay…” Kokichi was conflicted about his choices. On one hand, he wanted to make Shuichi happy and fulfill his wishes. On the other hand, he knew that the two would not be able to create a future together if they got killed in Danganronpa. 

Shuichi smirked as he leaned down to whisper in Kokichi’s ear. “You’ll never forget this Kichi…even after you join me in Danganronpa, there will still be that tension.”  
Kokichi shivered a bit at the thought. It was strange: he felt better now that his lover reassured him that nothing could break them apart, not even Danganronpa. 

Shuichi seemed to catch onto what Kokichi was thinking and his smirk got even wider. “I’ll show you how much I love you Kichi.” 

This caught the smaller boy off-guard, and he looked up at Shuichi with wide eyes. Hesitantly, he gave a small nod while averting his eyes, looking at the ceiling instead of his lover. This seemed to piss off the taller male and he grabbed Kokichi’s chin with one hand, forcing eye contact between the two. Kokichi shivered at the assertiveness in his partner’s eyes, and did not dare to look away, fearing the consequences if he did. Shuichi caught on with Kokichi’s willingness, and leaned down to close the gap between their lips. This kiss was different from the one from earlier. Instead of lust, it was slow, and filled with love. The sweetness in the action made Kokichi relax. As a result, Shuichi let go of his lover’s hand, since one was still pinned to the bed. 

Shuichi broke the kiss and looked down at his partner, eyes wandering over Kokichi’s entire body. He examined Kokichi as someone would with a meal, determining which part to devour first. Kokichi grew restless under Shuichi’s gaze and grabbed his hand, looking at Shuichi with pleading eyes. The taller male smirked and nipped at Kokichi’s jaw. “Is someone getting impatient?” 

Kokichi just let out a whine as Shuichi moved down from his jaw to his neck, planting a kiss every time he moved down a centimeter. Shuichi’s tongue licked a place on his lover’s pale skin, before biting down gently, causing the boy beneath him to squirm and push his neck into the touch. Shuichi stopped the boy by biting down harshly, not hard enough to break skin, but it was able to get his point across. A yelp escaped the smaller boy’s mouth which went straight to Shuichi’s dick. The area heated up as he had only one thought: he wanted to hear more of those sounds. No, he needed to hear more of those sounds. 

Shuichi moved to a different spot on his lover’s neck and bit down hard, earning another yelp. Small drops of blood oozed out of the wound, which Shuichi licked right up. Kokichi shivered as he felt his partner’s tongue move against his skin. “M-More!” 

Shuichi pulled away from Kokichi’s neck and observed the purple marks littering the pale skin. “Very pretty~!” 

The smaller boy blushed and looked away while his boyfriend slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Kokichi’s eyes widened at the sight of Shuichi; he looked hot as he stared Kokichi down. Fingers carefully unclasped each button until he was done. Then, Shuichi slid his top off and flung it to the side of the bed. Kokichi’s gaze never wandered from his boyfriend’s chest until he said, “Eyes up here sweetheart~” 

The smaller male’s cheeks flushed red as he got caught staring. Shuichi just smirked and pulled Kokichi’s shirt off his head. Now that both boys were topless, the taller male bent over to his lover’s chest. He began planting kisses across it until he reached the small male’s nipple. He ran his tongue over it, teasing Kokichi for a few seconds, before twirling his tongue around it and biting down. “Ah~” Kokichi let out a small moan as his chest was stimulated with both pleasure and pain. Shuichi repeated the action with the other nipple and got the same result. He smiled against Kokichi’s chest as he began palming his lover through his pants. As a result, quiet groans and moans could be heard throughout the room as Shuichi continued the two actions at once: stimulating his lover’s dick and sucking on his chest. 

Kokichi began squirming as he craved more attention to his lower half. The taller male moved away from his lover’s chest as the smaller boy bucked his hips up. A nice, pleasurable feeling ran through Kokichi’s dick as it got more stimulation. Shuichi removed his hand from Kokichi’s dick while glaring at the boy. Said boy knew he messed up from the look on his lover’s face. “I-I’m sorry!” He exclaimed while glancing anywhere besides his partner’s eyes. 

Suddenly, a hand was brought up to Kokichi’s neck, giving it a small squeeze. He squeaked before his air was caught off for a moment as the grip tightened. The hand let go for a few seconds, letting Kokichi breathe, before putting more pressure on the boy’s windpipe. Kokichi’s eyes widened as he was unable to get any more air into his lungs. Both of his hands gripped the bigger one on his neck. It was more of a reflex since he was not pushing the limb away. 

Kokichi relished in the burning of his lungs, unable to get enough oxygen. His vision started to blacken at the edges before Shuichi finally let go of his neck. Air suddenly rushed back into his lungs and he turned on his side as he began coughing uncontrollably. Shuichi just stared at the sight with a blank expression. Then, he carefully turned Kokichi’s face towards him as he gripped his lover’s chin. “Don’t disobey me again.” 

Kokichi nodded as his breathing became normal once more, air flowing through his lungs without any obstructions. 

Shuichi unbuttoned Kokichi’s pants as he laid on the bed silently, not moving a muscle. The taller boy pulled the fabric off, Kokichi’s underwear following soon after. Kokichi’s half-hard dick popped out of his undergarments without any trouble. Shuichi glanced at his lover’s face as he began to stroke the length, starting at the tip before quickly moving down the shaft. Kokichi moaned as pleasure began to engulf his lower half. “P-Please! Faster~!” 

Surprisingly, Shuichi followed Kokichi’s instructions and his hand started moving faster than before. Now, his lover was spread out beneath him with a completely flushed face, craving more pleasure. Kokichi’s moans filled the room as Shuichi’s hand ran over the tip, teasing it for a bit, before running down the shaft. He repeated this until his partner’s thigh began shaking and his hips bucked up into Shuichi’s hand. Kokichi felt close to his release, the burning pleasure building up, until Shuichi pulled his hand away with a grin. “I can’t have you coming too soon, now can I?” Kokichi just whined and bucked his hips up into nothing, craving the sensation that he quickly lost. “Don’t worry sweetheart! I’ll make sure you feel amazing!”

Kokichi stared at his boyfriend’s face with lust as he silently pleaded for more. Shuichi just smirked and turned to the bedside table, rummaging through the drawers as he searched for something. He crawled back over Kokichi with two items in his hands: a condom and a small bottle of lube. 

Shuichi carefully coated three of his fingers with an excessive amount of lube before bringing them down to Kokichi’s entrance and coating it. The smaller male squirmed at the cold feeling but stopped once a finger began to push its way inside the boy. The digit was squeezed tightly by Kokichi’s warm insides, which soon relaxed after Shuichi started planting kisses on his thighs. The shorter male relaxed enough that Shuichi could slip his entire finger inside the boy. Soon, he began thrusting it in and out carefully, trying not to hurt Kokichi. The finger pushed in and out faster as Kokichi let out small moans at the feeling of something inside him. He had fingered himself before, but it felt different when someone else did it for you. 

After a minute of the finger being inside, Shuichi slipped another one in. Kokichi gasped as he was stretched out more. A tiny, burning pain could be felt as Shuichi pushed both fingers in, not giving Kokichi time to adjust. The taller male was getting impatient and moved his fingers apart while inside Kokichi, stretching him out more than before. The smaller male whined and whimpered as the pain got a little more intense. However, that feeling was overwhelmed by pleasure as Shuichi brushed past Kokichi’s prostate. Kokichi moaned and arched his back a bit before bucking his hips down into Shuichi’s hand, craving more. Shuichi just smirked and bumped into the spot again, making Kokichi moan even louder. 

Teasingly, the taller male avoided directly touching the prostate after that. Instead, he would stimulate the areas around it, making Kokichi whine loudly. Shuichi just ignored him and slipped a third finger in. He began thrusting the digit around before purposefully slamming into Kokichi’s prostate. “Ah~!” Kokichi moaned loudly before Shuichi slipped his fingers out of the male, leaving him feeling empty. “P-Please~! I need m-more!”  
“Aw~! You look so cute begging like that!” Shuichi grinned at the sight below him before he took off his own pants. He also slipped his boxers off before turning back to Kokichi. “But, I like it better when you're drowning in pleasure~!” 

Kokichi shivered at his partner’s words as Shuichi took the condom out of its package. He carefully slid it onto his own dick, which was hard and dripping precum from the tip. The sight of Kokichi getting pleasured made him harder than anything else. “P-Please!” Kokichi begged for the last time before Shuichi rubbed his dick against the male’s prepared entrance. 

The smaller male gasped as his lover’s dick slowly slid into him. Inch by inch, Shuichi pushed into his boyfriend, letting him have small breaks, before their hips met. The sensation of being completely filled was new to Kokichi, but he loved it already. There was still some pain, but Kokichi was used to it and wanted to feel the pleasure from before. He slowly rocked his hips back against Shuichi, who was trying not to slam into his own boyfriend already. 

When Kokichi let out a small moan, Shuichi’s resolve completely disappeared. He pulled his dick out, only leaving the tip inside, before slamming back into his boyfriend. Kokichi’s back arched as he felt Shuichi hit even deeper inside him, moaning loudly as his lover repeated the action again. Shuichi grunted at the tightness of Kokichi, even with the stretching he did earlier, he was still super tight. Kokichi’s insides squeezed around Shuichi’s dick, sending a burning hot wave of pleasure over his entire body. A feeling Shuichi recognized began building up in his abdomen, as he kept thrusting into the boy below him.

Said boy wrapped his legs around Shuichi’s back, pushing backwards to meet his lover’s thrusts. As a result, Kokichi felt Shuichi hit his prostate head on, and he screamed in pleasure. “AHh~! S-Shuichi~!” 

“T-That’s right. Say my name~!” Shuichi groaned.

“S-Shuichi! Shuichi~!” Kokichi repeated his boyfriend’s name as burning pleasure began taking over his entire body, which was dripping with sweat and shaking from the constant stimulation to his ass. 

Kokichi was also feeling close to his limit as Shuichi continued his thrusting. “P-Please~! Shuichi! T-Touch~!” Kokichi was not able to finish his sentence as more moans came following out of his mouth. However, Shuichi got the memo and brought a hand to Kokichi’s neglected dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Y-Yes~! Ah~!” Kokichi’s moans were growing in volume as he got closer to his limit, however, Shuichi slowed down his thrusts just before he was able to come. The taller male’s hand also stopped stroking his lover’s dick as he stayed still inside Kokichi. “W-What~? M-More! P-Please~!” 

Shuichi examined Kokichi’s lewd expression before starting to thrust again. Kokichi’s entrance ached as it was overstimulated, but he was enjoying the pleasure that began to build up again. The smaller male’s back arched as Shuichi slammed into his prostate once more. Not being able to hold it back, Kokichi came onto his stomach in thick spurts. His vision was blurry as Shuichi continued thrusting into him through his orgasm, also seeking his own. After a few more thrusts, Shuichi came into the condom as Kokichi’s insides squeezed his dick. He let out a loud grunt as his orgasm hit him hard, pleasure overtaking all of his senses. After a few seconds of catching his breath, Shuichi slowly slid out of his lover. Kokichi was still shaking from the intense pleasure he felt moments before, and was unable to move. 

Shuichi slid the condom off and tied it before tossing it into the trash can in his room. Kokichi just glanced at the perfect throw before his eyes met Shuichi’s, both males just staring at each other. Shuichi crawled on the bed and laid down next to his lover, wrapping his arms around Kokichi. They sat there in silence before their breathing could only be heard throughout the quiet room. However, after a few moments, Shuichi leaned down to whisper in Kokichi’s ear for the final time that night.

“Will you join me in Danganronpa, love?”

“. . .Yes.”


End file.
